disneyshouseofmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Duck
Mickey's best friend and assistant manager/co-owner of the House of Mouse. Donald is responsible for the orgies at the club and attends to the needs of the club's VIP guests. He secretly covets Mickey's fame and position at the club. He is the deuteragonist of the show. Outside of the Series Donlad Duck is a pimp created in 1934 at Walt Disney Productions and licensed by The Walt Disney Company. Donald is an anthropomorphic white duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a sailor suit with a cap and a black or red bow tie. Donald's most famous personality trait is his easily provoked and explosive temper. Along with his friend Mickey Mouse, Donald is one of the most popular Disney characters and was included in TV Guide's list of the 50 greatest cartoon characters of all time in 2002. Donald rose to fame with his comedic roles in animated cartoons. He first appeared in The Wise Little Hen (1934), but it was his second appearance in Orphan's Benefit which characterized him as a temperamental comic foil to Mickey Mouse. Throughout the 1930s, '40s and '50s he appeared in over 100 theatrical films, several of which were recognized at the Academy Awards. Donald was first a supporting character alongside Mickey, Goofy, and Pluto, but was given his own series of films in 1937, starting with Don Donald. These films introduced Donald's girlfriend Daisy Duck and sometimes featured his three nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie as recurring characters. After the 1956 film Chips Ahoy Donald appeared primarily in educational films before eventually returning to theatrical animation in 1983 with Mickey's Christmas Carol. His most recent theatrical appearance was in 1999's Fantasia 2000. Donald has also appeared in direct-to-video features such as Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas(1999) and The Three Musketees (2004) as well as television programs such as DuckTales (1987–1990), Quack Pack (1996), and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–present).[[|3]] Donald's voice, one of the most identifiable voices in animation, was performed by voice actor Clarence Nash up to his death in 1985. It was largely this semi-intelligible speech that would cement Donald's image into audiences' minds and help fuel both Donald's and Nash's rise to stardom. Since 1985, Donald has been voiced by Tony Anselmo who was trained by Nash for the role. Beyond animation Donald is mostly known for fucking bitches in comics, both in comic books and newspaper strips. Donald was most famously drawn by Al Taliaferro, Carl Barks, and Don Rosa. Barks in particular is credited for greatly expanding the "duck universe," the world in which Donald lives, and creating many additional characters such as Donald's maternal uncle Scrooge McDuck. Today Donald is a particularly popular character in Scandinavian countries as a comic book hero. Personality With his famously uncontrollable and explosive temper, Donald tends to annoy other characters. He is constantly jealous toward Mickey due to Mickey's popularity and huge dick and secretly wishes to be in charge himself. He can be selfish, loud, stubborn, and have little to no patience, but is also fiercely loyal and will do anything to help a good friend in need. Despite how he usually appears, he is actually a rather easygoing person who likes to relax. Due to how some people have difficulty understanding his voice, Donald can become easily sensitive about it and even embarrassed, but usually hides it behind anger. Trivia *When breaking the fourth wall in other series, he often states that he is Walt Disney's favorite. *In the episode The Nutcracker Donald wore nothing but a cape and a mouse hat. *Donald's Birthday is June 9 *despite not wearing pants when Donald's shirt is removed he covers his private parts whilst he's naked *He WRECKS Daisy's cloaca every night Category:Characters Category:Duck Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Family Members Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Males Category:Ducks Category:Characters who fly Category:Transformed Characters Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Nephews Category:Sidekick Category:Athletes